Life of a young Dauntless
by IAmDivergent246
Summary: One shot request. Connor and Aria are about six-ish, and this is about a day in Jake and Jenna's life as teenagers. Sorry, i suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**This little one shot here was requested by Dying Four More (guest) Thank you for being my first one-shot requester :) and by the way, I'm really sorry it took me so long to make this. I was distracted and almost forgot about it. Thanks for being patient :)**

**Life of a young Dauntless**

**Tris' POV**

Once I get back to the apartment from working at the tattoo shop with Tori, I expected to come back to a nice, quiet house. But when I open the door, I am greeted with the exact opposite. There are toys from the twins everywhere, our blankets that _were _folded nicely on the couch are now on the floor. And now that I think about it, I smell something burning coming from our kitchen and laughing. And the laugh that stands out the most is Tobias'.

As I make my way into the kitchen, I see that there is chocolate all over the place, and the kids, and Tobias, are all covered in flour with white handprints all over his black shirt. I am shocked at the scene, that I don't even notice Aria and Connor run up to me and get white flour all over my new black tank-top that Christina made me buy.

"Mom, daddy wanted to make some special dessert for you and-" they are interrupted by Tobias coming up from behind them and putting his hands over their mouths so they don't continue. He smiles at me before he looks down at them. "Are you trying to get me in trouble _and _ruin our little surprise?" he says with a chuckle.

Connor and Aria shake their heads and run back to the kitchen where Jake and Jenna are starting to clean up. Jake picks up Connor, and Jenna picks up Aria and all four of them start laughing as they smudge, what looks like, chocolate icing, all over each other's faces. "Alright, that's enough." Tobias says while trying to stop laughing, and I try to do the same. "Jake, Jenna, go get cleaned up and help Connor and Aria as well. Don't forget that you all are going to Uncle Will's and Aunt Christina's later. I'm sure Talia will be excited to see you all." They all smile and nod. Soon, Jake and Jenna go to get the twins cleaned up and get their stop together to, what looks like, sleep over that Will and Christina's tonight.

Tobias comes up to me and brings me close to his chest so I have to tilt my head back just to look at him, while he wraps his arms around my waist to my back. "What are you up to, Eaton?" I ask him with a smirk and he returns the just the same. He kisses me before he speaks. "You, Mrs. Eaton," my smile widens a little at the sound of that. "Will be coming with me for a special dinner at our favorite restaurant in the Pit." He smiles and I jump up so he has to hold me up by my legs as they wrap around his waist.

Just as I kiss him, at it starts to get passionate, all the kids decide to come out of their rooms with their bags at their feet on the floor. "Get a room!" Jake and Jenna yell at us at the same time. But it's not angry yelling, more like the joking around kind. Tobias and I turn to face them and see that Jake and Jenna are laughing while Jenna is covering Connor and Aria's eyes as they try to get her hands away.

"Alright, that's enough." Tobias tells them as Connor and Aria start to get fussy when Jenna doesn't remove her hands. Eventually she does, and Jake grabs their bags as we help Connor and Aria get their shoes on. They can almost tie their shoes by themselves, but they still need a little help.

Tobias takes them to Will and Christina's while I go and take a nice relaxing shower before we go out for dinner. I must be in there longer than I expected, because by the time I shut off the water, I hear Tobias pounding on the door. "Tris, are you almost done in there? We are going to be late for our reservations!" he yells and I can almost hear the chuckle in his voice. "Yes! I'll be ready in a few minutes!" I yell back and start to get ready. Once I'm finished, Tobias leads the way through the Pit to our favorite place to have dinner.

**PAGE BREAK**

**Jake's POV**

After me, Jenna, Mom, and Dad helped Connor and Aria get cleaned up and get all of our stuff together to sleep over Aunt Christina's and Uncle Will's, Dad brings us, bu down the hall to their apartment, while Mom gets ready for them to leave for dinner reservations in the Pit. Plus, it's Talia's 6th birthday, so that's another reason that the four of us are staying at their place tonight. Talia is two months younger than Connor and Aria.

As soon as Dad shuts the door, he bends down so he's at our level, and talks in a whispered voice. "Ok, you four." He smirks and so do me and Jenna. It sounds funny hearing his nickname coming from him. He continues. "I want you all to behave over there, ok?" we all nod at the same time. "Good, and don't forget to give Talia her gift after you guys eat dinner." With that, he stands back up and leads the way to Uncle Will, Aunt Christina, and Talia's apartment.

After dad knocked on the door, Uncle Will opened the door, and Aria and Connor ran up to hug him and then ran inside to do the same to Aunt Christina and Talia. Jenna and I soon followed after them while Uncle Will and dad were saying goodbye.

Not five minutes after we walked through the door, Talia started screaming and all of us ran into the other room to find out what the problem was. But, as it turns out, there wasn't really a problem at all. In fact, Talia was being licked all over her face by a black dog. It looked to have the black shade of coal or something like that.

"Mommy, Daddy!" she says while laughing. "Why is there a puppy licking me?" Uncle Will and Aunt Christina laugh. "He's licking you because he knows you are his new owner." "_What?!"_ Jenna and I say at the same time. "No way, that is a puppy? He's huge; he looks like an adult pit bull." I say and Uncle Will turns back to look at me. "That's because he _is _a pit bull Jake. Just because he is big doesn't mean he isn't a puppy. They are known to be really good family dogs, good with kids, and very protective. So, we decided to get her a pit bull puppy for her birthday."

With that, the puppy finally lets Talia get up and she wipes her face with her sleeve. "He's mine?" she asks and everyone nods. "Cool! What should I name him?" "Whatever you want, Talia, he's yours. But please, don't let his name be something girly. He's a boy, so he needs a tough name." I tell her and she laughs. "Ok. I'll name him… Coal. C-O-A-L. Because of his color." She says, as if reading my mind from before.

"Ok, everyone," Aunt Christina says while getting everyone to quiet down. "Dinner is ready, so get cleaned up, and put Coal in his crate while we eat. After dinner, we can all watch a movie." We all nod, including Uncle Will, who goes up to her and puts his arm around her shoulder and kisses her cheek. Jenna and I help get Aria, Connor, and Talia ready for dinner and I show Talia how to easily put Coal into his crate so we can eat in peace.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Ok, mommy! It's after dinner, can we watch a movie now?" Talia asks. Aunt Christina nods and Talia jumps off her seat from the table and runs to the living room. She lets Coal out and he jumps on her, again. After a little while, he lets her get up so she can change into her pajamas while Connor, Aria, Jenna, and I change into ours in different rooms.

I was the first to get dressed for bed so I went to the living room and saw Uncle Will on the couch. He looked to be deep in thought and I wanted to know what he was thinking so I sit on the couch and snap my fingers in front of his face a couple times trying to get his attention. Eventually, he shakes his head and looks at me. "Huh? Oh, sorry Jake. What's up?" "What were you thinking about. You looked really deep in thought." I sighs a little. "I was thinking of what, in 8 years or so, Talia will be getting on her aptitude tests." "I get it. But Uncle Will, that's 8 years from now. I'll be taking mine in 2 years. So you have a while to wait before Talia takes hers." I say with a smile, and he gives me one in return and he looks to be in a better mood.

"Ok, is everyone ready?" Aunt Christina says, interrupting mine and Uncle Will's conversation. That's when the little kids come running out, while Jenna comes out, holding little Connor, who looks to be, or already has been, crying. I go up to them and take Connor from her. "Jenna, what happened?" "He was running around with Talia, Aria, and Coal and he tripped over something and banged his knee. It's not bad, just a small cut and I already cleaned it." She smiles while giving Connor his bear, that he has had since he was born, and takes him back form me and brings him to the couch with everyone else.

The movie we watch is called "Karate Kid" will someone named Will Smith's son, Jaden Smith. It's really good, and it kind of gives me some ideas on moves I could use possibly in the initiation I've heard about in Dauntless.

After about 2 and a half hours later, I look at the clock and see that it's almost 11:00 p.m. Everyone, except Uncle Will, Aunt Christina and I, are sleeping on the couch or on the floor leaning against the couch. Aunt Christina wakes up Jenna and tells her to go to mine, Connor's and Aria's guest bedroom, that we share when we spend the night here. There are two bunk beds: Jenna and I get the top bunks, because we are older, and Connor and Aria get the bottom bunks because they are smaller and younger. Aunt Christina says good night to everyone before putting Talia in her bed and then heading to her room.

Uncle Will tells me and Jenna to take the twins to bed. Half an hour after everyone is in bed, Jenna decides to jump of her bed and run up to mine and smack me in the head with her pillow. "Ow! What was that for?" I whisper yell at her. I can see her smirk in the dark. "I got bored, and I'm not tired any more." And with that, she hits me again. This time she runs to the living room with me following her, and smack her in the back of the head with my pillow.

Not five minutes after we started out pillow war, Uncle Will comes out and whisper yells at us. "What is the matter with you two?! It's 11:30 p.m. and everyone is trying to sleep. Now get back to bed before I decide to call your probably sleeping mom and dad and tell them what you two were doing at this time of night." He tells us to go back to bed, and we do. Seeing as how we don't like to get our parents, especially mom, mad.

"I was so beating you out there, Jake." Jenna says after I shut the door and went back to my top bunk. "I don't think so. Did you see how many times you fell to the floor or on the couch? Or did you get hit in the head a few too many times?" that gets me an extra pillow, that she must've snuck from the living room, to the face. "There. Now I beat you." She says while trying to contain her laughter. "Good night Jenna." Night Jake." And with that, we finally get some sleep for the night. Tonight was fun, we got to spent some time with Talia celebrating her birthday, and we got to teach her how to take care of a puppy. I will put this on the list as one of the funnest day ever. Yes, I used funnest. I am Dauntless, not and Erudite book worm. With that thought in my head, I smirk and finally go to sleep.

**There. My first one shot. I hope you all like it, and for Dying Four More, I especially hope that you like it too. I want to let everyone know that if anyone wants me to make a one shot request for them, I will do my best to make it really good for you. Thanks, later! :)**


	2. Tiny Authors Note

**Hey, everyone. Just wanted to say that even though this was a one-shot, I already have to favorites and two followers. So, I have a question to ask all of you. Who thinks that i should continue this story, or leave it as a one shot?**

**Also, about my other one-shot, Dauntless Married Life, I noticed that it has one follower, but no one reviewed :( Now, how am I supposed to know if you guys liked it or not if no one is telling my likes/dislikes about it? So, if you would check that story out and let me know what you think, I would really appreciate it. Thanks, Later! :)**


End file.
